


yesterday was better

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Series: OFF poetry [11]
Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Gen, Microfic, Purple Prose, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't go back to yesterday because I was a different person then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yesterday was better

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this like, a month or so ago and it is complete garbage sorry. summary is a direct quote from alice in wonderland, sue me.

_this_ is what happens when wonderland becomes dirty, filthy, when wonderland becomes a sewer system. and the batter was never more than a self destruct button with the purpose of being pushed, the force of gravity riveted by its own purpose, the running current of water carrying away the waste underground and out of sight.

so who could fill the role of the cheshire cat? there is zacharie, of course, how fitting, but then where does that leave pablo and valerie? one with a bird in his mouth and the other on a roof top, displaced, dislodged, and even though the zone is as polished silver as the queen's many faces, they are all so dirty dirty dirty. then the judge is just a tweedledum, or maybe a tweedledee with the right ending. 

let's not forget about the queen, and her mistakes too. wonderland's red can be so easily blamed on the batter, who cannot be called so much as a person, but rather an objective, and this objective was to end all of hugo's problems and that sounds decent enough, doesn't it? but we all know that when you fall down the rabbit hole you aren't in the same reality as you ever were before, and you won't see the same world the same way ever again.

behind the great white sweeping expanse of the queen's throne, where she surveyed from a safe distance a kingdom that no longer exists, is a small red corridor and in that corridor there is a small red door, and you only have to eat and drink up everything to pass. in a small red room is a small red child, and behind him is an even longer corridor, but it is white, so white it is deathly.

it's all dirty, dirty dirty dirty now and it needed cleansing, and the batter could be so many things for such a simple objective, the bandersnatch, the jabberwocky, the hatter! so similar they could trade hats and places and no one would see the difference, because their eyesight is already clouded by absolem's smoke, and, without it, no one could breathe.

and there is one unanswered question – who cares why a raven is like a writing desk? - one _real_ unanswered question that the puppeteer nor anyone else involved in this whole matter knows the answer to. except the batter. it was his existence to know.

was the queen the red queen or the white queen? 

perhaps both.

and anyway, alice leaves wonderland behind to continue her mortal life. but not everyone is so lucky.


End file.
